1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf club handle structure, and more particularly pertains to a new rotating golf club handle wherein the same is arranged for rotation relative to a golf club shaft during a golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf club handle structure of various types have been employed in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,168; 3,834,714; 4,365,807; and 3,806,130.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a golf club handle having a first fixed handle portion positioned in adjacency relative to a second rotatable handle portion and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need wherein the lowermost handle during a golf swing is permitted to rotate during the swing, thereby preventing the golfer from "slicing" or "hooking" the golf ball.